


Random Idea I had

by Sassy_Cage



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Booker is super sweet, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Military AU, Robert is an asshole, Trans Male Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Cage/pseuds/Sassy_Cage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long story short,<br/>Reader is in bootcamp with Booker,<br/>Pre-existing relationship,<br/>You two have a thing,<br/>Robert is an asshole,<br/>Smut.<br/>I guess that's it/I'm horrible at writing summaries.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Idea I had

You two undress with your backs to each other.  
Your shirt goes first, his shirt goes first.  
Your pants go next, his pants go next.  
Hesitation is next for you before taking off your binder and catching him taking off his boxers.  
You two step into the shower, basking in the warmth.  
You hair has turned to a pixie cut, cut yourself as they haven't gotten to cutting hair yet.  
His is also longer than it would be normally and it's adorable.  
"I don't want them to cut your hair."  
"Same here. You look cute."  
You see that blush on his face.  
"Shut up."  
He approaches you from behind,traveling his hands from your hips to just under your breasts.  
"You're such a beautiful boy."  
You smile and turn.  
"Shut your mouth, we gotta make this quick."  
He sighs.  
"As always."  
His mouth goes almost straight to your neck  
"Wish we were at home."  
"Mmm, me too"  
His hands are on your hips as he softly asks you to get to your knees and pray he'll be nice.  
You refuse and he pulls your forehead to his before forcing you down.  
You softly curse as you fall straight on one of the scrapes on your knee.  
Of course, soon enough you're sucking him off and he's pulling you off and getting down to your level, kneeling between your knees, putting one of your legs over his shoulder.  
"What is this?"  
You're confused until he puts down your leg to point to the scrapes on your knees.  
"Nothing."  
"Bullshit."  
He brings your arms around his neck,kissing you before noticing the ones on your elbows.  
"Who did this to you?"  
"No one."  
He kisses you hard.  
"Who did this?"  
"No one."  
He grabs your hair.  
"I tried this nicely. Remember that."  
He thrusts into you, making you arch your back.  
"Fuck! Booker please..."  
He smirks.  
"Who did this?"  
You're silent.  
"Fine."  
He slams you up against the wall, holding up one of your legs.  
He is aggressive as he thrusts harder and faster into you, the friction of your back rubbing the wall painful but somehow good.  
"Who fucking hurt my baby boy like this?"  
You're out of breath,not able to speak.  
"I asked you a fucking question."  
You finally get enough air to speak.  
"Fuck-No one daddy."  
"You're a liar."  
He slows, smirking and chuckling.  
"A bad one at that."  
He starts up the same pace again and you are so fucking mad at yourself because god damn it you are a fucking navy seal/marine (Whichever you find better) in training and you should not be so fucking close from this asshole so fucking quick.  
"Close?"  
You nod.  
"Yeah, so am I."  
He catches your lips in a kiss.  
"You're not allowed to cum until you tell me who did this."  
You whine.  
"You're not serious."  
"I sure as hell am."  
He kisses you again.  
"Fuck, baby, I should not be cumming this early for you."  
You smirk,kissing him before he cums.  
He pulls out of you,making you whine.  
"If I tell you, will you promise not to fight him?"  
"So, it's a him?"  
You sigh.  
"I promise. But if we have to fight someone for training, I can't guarantee..."  
"Robert Lutece. Tripped me during laps, kicked my arms out from under me during push ups, and stepped on my stomach during sit ups." He looks angry. "That asshole has done quite enough by now." "Remember your promise." He sighs. "Fuck." He gets up and he helps you up as well. "Please." "This is why I wasn't telling you." "Fine." You stand on your tiptoes and kiss him,leaning your forehead on his after you both pull away. "Now,get dressed and back to your room, we don't wanna get caught. I love you." He sighs. "I love you too."


End file.
